Alphonse's Sin
by St. Iggy the Pyro
Summary: An AU fic.   Ed is dead. Al is on the run. Everyone is desperately searching for the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother and childhood friend. Al couldn't of really killed Ed; could he?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! This is an AU (Alternate universe) in which Ed is killed by Al. This never really happened, so this is NOT a spoiler to anything. I've had this idea in the back of my mind for quite some time, but have never really put it in to words. I had nothing else to do, so I decided to try this out. As always R&R!**

**A/N cont. I actually had this finished like three weeks ago, but it**** kept slipping my mind...so sorry. **

Chapter 1:  
><em>'I did not kill him; I simply saved him from a fate far worse'<em>

It's Hughes all over again. Mustang thought, pain piercing his heart. Who could do this? He thought desperately.  
>A sheet in front of him covered Edward Elric's mutilated body.<p>

Riza Hawkeye sadly observed as her colonel silently broke down again. Right now she was acting strong, but when she got back to her apartment with no one by Black Hayate to see; she would bawl like a baby. Poor Al, he must be in chaos right now, and so soon after his teacher too. She thought.

Ed had been murdered. His killer was unknown and the weapon was missing. There were no fingerprints, nothing. All that was left was a sad, doomed 14 year old child to bury. Al and Winry were also currently missing.

"I feel so helpless." Hawkeye said to Mustang. "If only we could find Al and Winry, we could help them somehow."

"Even if we could find them, we wouldn't be able to do anything." Mustang replied.

"We do need to find Alphonse though; he's just lost the person that he was closest to in the whole world. There's no telling what he might do." he continued, narrowing his eyes.

"You don't think he would try human transmutation again?" Hawkeye asked abruptly, her eyes widening.

"That's exactly what I think." Mustang said back. "I need him found."

"Right away sir." She replied. That poor child. She thought hasn't he had enough suffering in his life already?

-One day earlier-

"Why? Why? Why?" Alphonse Elric screamed to no one in particular. The brothers had just returned from their teacher's funeral.

Ed was silent, as he had been for the last few days.

Al looked at Ed, into his eyes. The eyes of a killer he though disgustedly. Ed had slaughtered the people that had killed his teacher.

Ed stood up and walked to his bedroom.

"Going to bed?" Al asked.

Ed nodded then hobbled off. He was using a spare leg to walk on, as his leg had been broken in the last battle. Al sighed, and then he walked off to Winry's room. The boys had decided to go back to Resembool to get Ed's automail fixed, and Al was glad. He needed some family support so soon after his teacher had passed away.

Al knocked on Winry's old wooden door. "Yeah? She replied.

"Can I come in?" Al asked.

"Sure." Winry said and Al opened the door and sat down on her bed.

"What do you need? Winry asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Al said, "I feel lonely."

Winry was surprised. "Not that I don't want to talk, but why aren't you talking to Ed instead of me? It's really unusual for you two to be apart."

"Brother hasn't been the same since...the incident." Al replied, his hands shaking.

"Oh." Winry said and fell silent for a moment. "Well you two need to make up." she said, yawning.

"Oh, you're tired!" Al said," I'll go back to my room."

"Sorry Al. I don't know if you noticed, but it's twelve. You should try to get sown sleep to...oh! I'm sorry! Didn't I just tell you I was tired?"

"That's ok Winry." Al said, "Goodnight." he said, closing her door.

"Goodnight Al." Winry said, and then closed her eyes, falling quickly asleep.

No one understood. The never did and they never would. How lonely the nights were. How horrible it was to have to watch others enjoy things like food and sleep, while he couldn't. He was separated from the world. He felt like he could sob uncontrollably but he couldn't even have that with the body that he was stuck in!

Al knew he should feel grateful that he was still on earth instead of the gate, but recently it felt like being in the gate would have been better. He looked over at Ed, who was sleeping peacefully, like a little angel. But in truth, Ed was a horrible, evil murderer. Al could still remember the faces of the people that had killed teacher as Ed came towards them and stabbed his automail through their hearts.

How he had looked around wildly after the ones who had killed teacher were dead and how Al had had to restrain him from killing the pedestrians too. What had happened to the Ed that avoided killing at all costs, even though he was in the military?

Ed was becoming a monster. I need to stop that monster at all costs, or else it'll be worse then Kimbly.

Back with Mustang...

As Hawkeye exited the room, something caught her eye.

"Sir, look at that." Hawkeye said, pointing at the ground. There, was a small hole and the rough marks that came after something was transmuted.

Mustang examined these. A look of shock appeared on his face. "An ALCHEMIST killed Edward Elric?" Mustang couldn't believe it.

"But...who?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know Lt. Hawkeye, I don't know." Mustang replied tiredly.

Back to where we left off with Al...

Al tapped his hands together and then to the ground. Out of the stone, a large, heavy grey spear came up. The light from the transmutation jarred Ed from his sleep.

"Al, is that you?" Ed asked, still drowsy from just waking up.

Al didn't reply. Ed looked up to his brother, the full moon glinting off of his armor, causing the whole room to fill with the moon's light. AL's ruby eyes glowed coldly. Then Ed saw the spear. "What's going on Al?" Ed asked, still confused.

"You will pay for the wrongs you have done." Al said plainly, walking towards his brother's bed.

Ed's eyes widened. There, the two brothers stared at each other for an instant. Then, Al charged. He raised his spear towards Ed's heart.

In the instant before it hit, Ed said, "I'm sorry brother." Guilty, pain filled gold eyes stared into Al's soul. Then the eyes closed.

Al made impact and Ed died.

Back with Hawkeye...

Hawkeye had gotten her dog, Black Hayate, and brought him back to the crime scene. "At the very least, with your sense of smell we can find Winry." At this, Hayate just barked.

Hawkeye put Winry's hairbrush in front of his nose, which he sniffed vigorously.

When he had finished sniffing the brush, he lifted his nose in the air, following Winry's trail.

Winry's POV

The sound of rough cackling woke Winry from her sleep. Those morons. Were they really practicing alchemy at 1 in the morning? I sat awake in my bed for a minute before deciding to go beat them senseless.

My feet hit the freezing floor. Now I was going to kill them for making me get up this early just to yell at them.

I walked down the stairs to the room that they were staying in. I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. As I did, I heard Ed say, "I'm sorry Brother." they're apologizing? I thought. I could of never been prepared for what I saw when I opened the door.

I saw sweet, loving Al take a spear and stab it into Ed.

"ED!" I screamed, and then ran to his side. I grabbed him right before he hit the ground. His blood poured out in large quantities onto me.

"ED! ED!" I screamed frantically as I tried desperately to remember what to do in a situation such as this. Hot tears streaked down my face.

"Don't cry." Ed said his voice weak. "Don't...cry for something as...stupid...as this."

"Don't talk moron!" I yelled, tearing the bed sheet to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"It's no use...I love you Winry. I love you Al." He said, his eyes flickering weakly over to his brother who still stood in the same place that he has since he had thrown the spear.

"I love you too." I said, tears streaming faster now.

"Sorry I wasn't able to return you to normal Al." He weakly said, and with that, his eyes closed forever.

"Don't die Ed! Please don't die!" I begged, still desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "WHY WON'T THE BLEEDING STOP?" I yelled. It was no use. The best big brother in existence and the one I loved was gone forever.

"Why? Why? Why?" I asked no one in particular.

"You weren't supposed to see that Winry." Al said his voice stern and cold, like someone berating a young child.

"I can't just leave you now, your going to have to live with me like a fugitive." Al said in that same tone of voice. Then I felt something smack against the back of my neck.

And then it was black.

Hawkeye's POV

I watched as my little dog rapidly followed Winry's trail, and realized with a jolt that we were headed back to her house. No, I thought, I don't want to go back to the house. I need to go where Winry is now!

But Hayate just kept running toward the house, sniffing the whole way. I let him lead me to where he wanted to go. First he ran up the stairs and into Winry's room. No surprise there. "Keep going." I said and then he did something totally unexpected. He ran to the crime scene.

When we got there, he trotted over and picked something up in his mouth. "What do you have there Black Hayate?" I asked.

He dropped a bloodstained cloth at my feet and barked. I picked the cloth up and put it in a plastic bag, taking it as evidence for later.

"Keep going." I said, and he jumped out of the window and bounded off. We were getting close now, because he was running. I chased after him.

Did you like it? I hope so. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, so please visit us again.  
>R&amp;R? Pretty please with a cherry on top?<p>

Hope this is good.

Ed: *Is shocked* Al would never do that!  
>Me: Well, this isn't Al, this is dark Al. He's been showing up in a lot of fics lately and I felt left out.<br>Dark Al: he he he. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yep I'm back. Cause I'm awesome!  
>Announcer: don't flatter yourself.<br>Me: Ok, first off, you aren't supposed to show your big ugly face until the end of the chapter, and even if you do butt into my A/N you have to show up WAY after I say a bunch of nonsense! PLUS, you're in the wrong Fanfic. You're SUPPOSED to be in The Lost Chimera!  
>Ed: just get on with the story, or the readers will hate us.<br>Me: fine.  
>Disclaimer: why would I be writing a story on FANFICTION if I owned the series? Do you see Hiromu Akawara writing fictional stories about her fictional manga? No, I don't think so. Think clearly peoples! 'Cause I'm not able to!<p>

Oh, sorry this is kinda late...I was ransacked by the plot bunnies, and the plot-hole took a vacation. Plot-No-Justu failed because I currently don't have a Naruto Fanfic going. So, sorry.

Chapter 2:  
>'When on the run, two is a crowd'<p>

* * *

><p>Winry's POV:<p>

'Thud...Thud...Thud...Thud'  
>I slowly opened my eyes, trying to ignore the way my head was pounding. I looked around the cold, dark, cavern I was in. 'Where am I?' I thought semi-consciously. 'Why am I not in my bed?' Then it it me. What had happened just a night earlier.<p>

Ed was dead.

And even worse, it was Al that killed him. The thought hit me so hard that I began to breathe erratically. The small cavern seemed even smaller. I kept finding it harder to take in breaths, and I was slowly suffocating.

Suddenly, blinding light filled the cavern. I covered my eyes and hissed in pain. Oh, my poor, poor head. Rough hands pulled me out.

Voices rang out and I struggled to make sense of them.  
>"Winry, are you alright?"<p>

"No." I moaned. Who was talking to me? I dizzily tried to focus my blurry vision. Finally I saw Al standing over me, his chest capacity wide open.

I almost forgot last night for a second, the way he was looking down on me. It was so sweet, so typical Al.

Then I remembered. Al had killed Ed. Al had killed Ed...Al had...killed...Ed...

I burst into tears.

"Winry? What's wrong..." He asked, then looked down. He started shaking. I bet he would of cried too, if he could.

He sat down and curled into a ball. The lights that served for eyes in his armor disappeared completely. But I wouldn't give in and hug him. He was a monster. He killed...him. The boy I loved. Whose eyes sparkled when he was sparring with Al, using alchemy, and sometimes -just sometimes- when he was looking at me. Whose hair was as golden as a field of wheat. Whose laugh that was so rarely heard was like a choir of angels singing. I missed him. More then I could bear. It hurt even more to think about it, so I set up a mental block.

Those new automail models sure were cool. I will have to go check them out. Put then on mail-order. Yeah, the S745 Eagle Arm. Or the M790 Diamond Platinum leg model. I would have to take them apart when they came in the mail, improve my technique for Ed's...

No! I couldn't think of him. I would start crying again.

Al suddenly stood up. "We have to get moving. No doubt the authorities are looking for us."

He grabbed my hand to help pull me up. I smacked it away. "You...MONSTER!" I yelled, backing away from him. Tears were running freely again. "How...could...you..." I trailed off, unable to say anything else past the lump in my throat.

"We need to go." Al said calmly in a true Al-like fashion. "Do you need me to carry you again?"

"I can walk on my own fine." I snarled, stubbornly hobbling away. I was sore for being cooped up in Al's armor for...how long had it been? I scowled as I realized that I had no idea. I could of been hours, days or even weeks. How long had I been out? I gave Al a sideways glance. I didn't want to talk to him. Murderer, traitor, [Insert choice of curse word here] he disgusted me. "Tell me Al." I hissed. "Did you enjoy watching your only family member die at your hand?"

Al's ruby orbs that served as eyes widened in hurt. His metal head clanged against his breastplate as he looked down.

"Let's go." He muttered.

As I walked I dropped an automail screw, praying that someone who knew me would find it. The old Hansel and Gretel trick.

* * *

><p>(Hawkeye's POV)<p>

We walked for hours on end, Hayate still dutifully on the trail. He was leading me far into the hilly terrain that was abundant in Risembool.

'This is hopeless.' I thought. 'Al doesn't need to rest, he could've walked all night without resting.' Then I remembered that it was Winry's trail we were following. I could only hope they were together.

"Lutentant, report." My handheld radio buzzed. I marveled that it still worked at this distance with such low signal. One of life's great mysteries I suppose.

"Hawkeye here." I droned.

"Any sign of them?" The voice on the other side of the radio was unmistakably Mustang's.

"No sir. How did you manage to transmit to me this far out in the country?"

"It wasn't easy believe me." Mustang laughed. "But we had Fuery boost the signal."

I nodded, then realized that he couldn't see me. "Right sir." I said.

"WOOF! WOOF!" Hayate barked at the ground.

"Did you find something boy?" I asked, bending down.

Hayate pawed at a shiny screw lying on it's side in the dirt.

I picked it up and examined it. Looking at the top, I saw that it had a single line on the head where there would normally be two.

Houston, we found a clue.

"Hawkeye you there?" Mustang asked.

"I just found one of Winry's automail screws. I believe that they might be near." I informed him, praising Black Hayate and telling him to keep going.

"Make sure not to go too far out." Mustang ordered.

"Will do sir." I affirmed.

"And Hawkeye; one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Bring back Al and Winry will you?"

A smile danced on my lips. "Will do sir."

Now the hunt had truly begun.

LINE BREAK HERE!

Yes, I am a crappy, crappy excuse for a person. I don't update for about three weeks and this is the sorry excuse of a chapter I have for you. I'm sorry.

This is without a doubt the shortest chapter I have ever written. I just don't really know where I'm going with this story to tell you the truth...But I will find out! And don't worry, I have taken a vow never to start stories I can't finish.

:3 Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp (Ima cat XD)


End file.
